Undebatable
My tenth fanfiction, a sequel to my least favorite season 1 episode In Tents Debate. The camping trip had ended, and the sisters were talking about it. "That was the best vacation ever", they said. Lincoln, who was sitting in the back, all covered in cuts and bruises, turned to the audience. "That was the worst vacation ever", Lincoln said, "I should've just told them it was their fault." Vanzilla pulled up at the house, and the sisters got out. "That was fun", Lola said, "let's do it every year." As they went in the house, Lynn Sr. and Rita noticed that Lincoln was still in Vanzilla. "Lincoln", Rita said, "we're home." "I know", Lincoln said, "I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life." "Why?", Lynn Sr. asked. "Because if I go in that house, I know I'll be used as a servant", Lincoln said, "I only did all those things because I felt guilty about using them." "I'll admit, that was selfish of you using them", Rita said, "but you did make up for it." "Tell me about it", Lincoln said, "I got attacked by some maniac forest people." "Ha", Lynn Sr. said, "I told you they existed!" Lynn Sr. did a victory dance, and Rita just sighed, embarrassed. "Look", Rita said, "you can't spend your life in a van." Lincoln just rolled the window up and sat down. "I'm sure he didn't mean it", Lynn Sr. said. Later that night, the girls were eating dinner, when Lana noticed something. "Where's Lincoln?", Lana asked. "He's in the car", Rita said. "What's he doing in there?", Lori asked. "He's mad at you girls", Lynn Sr. said, "and I don't blame him, no man should have to go through what he went through." "Maybe we were a little demanding to him", Lori said, "we should apologize." The girls went outside and knocked on Vanzilla's door. "Coming", Lincoln said. Lincoln opened up the door and saw the girls. "Oh, it's you", Lincoln said. "Listen Lincoln", Lori said, "we're sorry about the camp, we should've let you have your fun." "You're apologizing for the wrong thing", Lincoln said, "you should be apologizing about blaming me for the fight you girls had." They were shocked at this. "It was your fault", Lola said, "you used us." "I know, and I feel terrible", Lincoln said, "but your attempts to coax me to making a choice was what started that stupid mess in the first place!" "No it wasn't", Lori said, "we just did some things for you so you'd pick our place, and then we tried to show you the bad parts of the other choice, and..." "Oh my gosh, it is our faults", Leni said. "So this is the real reason Lincoln shut himself up in a van", Lynn Sr. said. The girls then turned around and saw Lynn Sr. and Rita staring at them. "Good luck", Lincoln said. Lincoln then shut the door. "I can't believe you", Lynn Sr. said, "I didn't think you could treat Lincoln any worse, but congratulations, you've won the gold medal." "Honestly, I can't think of a punishment for you ten", Rita said. "Look, we know you're mad", Lori said. "Mad doesn't cover it this time", Lynn Sr. said, "because of you, Lincoln had to spend his entire camping trip as your servant." "Yes", Rita said, "and you ten are going to suffer the same thing he went through." The girls were shocked at this. "But what about the forest people?", Lori asked. "That's not our concern", Rita said. Rita and Lynn Sr. then got in Vanzilla. "Come on Lincoln", Lynn Sr. said, "we're going out for some ice cream." As they drove away, Lori and the others looked at each other. "Well", Lori said, "Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds here we come." The next day, Vanzilla pulled up at Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds, and the girls got out. "Now remember", Rita said, "we'll pick you up Thursday morning." "Have fun", Lincoln said. "And where are you going?", Lori asked, "Aloha Beach or Dairyland?" "Neither", Lincoln said, "we're going to a water park out of town." Vanzilla drove away, leaving Lori and he others alone. "So", Leni said, "what should we do?" "I'm going to call Bobby", Lori said. Lori reached in her pocket, but her phone wasn't there. "Darn it", Lori said, "they took my phone!" "Now we can't call for help", Lola said, "we're stuck in this stupid forest!" "This is good", Lana said, "now I don't have to use Lincoln's makeshift toilet to poop in the woods!" Lana went behind a bush to do her business, disgusting the others. "While woods pooper over here is doing her thing, let's pitch a tent", Lori said. They then tried to pitch their tents, but had trouble doing so. "Too bad Lincoln isn't here", Leni said, "he could pitch them for us." Later that night, Lynn and Luan had collected wood for a campfire. "Here", Lynn said, "anyone got a match?" Everyone looked at each other. "No", Lynn said, "well what can we use?" "Let's check the cooler", Lana said, "dad said that in it is a first aid kit, some flashlights, and food." They looked inside and found something weird. "Well what do you know", Lana said, "dad was kind enough to give us some flint and steel." "Quinton Steele?", Leni asked. "Flint and steel", Lori said, "it's what you use to make a fire." Lori rubbed the flint and steel together, and it created a campfire. "Finally", Lola said, "I was getting cold." They roasted meat over the fire for sandwiches. "That was good", Luna said. "Alright", Lori said, "let's turn in." "What?", Lana said, "But it's only 4:30 in the afternoon." "Do you want the crazy forest people to attack you?", Lori asked. "No", Lana said. "Then go to bed", Lori said. They then got in their tents, which they eventually managed to get put up, and went to sleep. "Lori", Leni said, "hold me." The next morning, Lori woke to a disgusting smell. "Poo-poo", Lily said. Everyone was disgusted that Lily had soiled her diaper. "Eww!", Lori said, "Someone change this thing." "I'll get it", Lana said. Lana struggled with getting Lily's diaper on. "Hold still Lily", Lana said. Lana then came out from behind the rock. "What are we going to do?", Lana asked, "We're all out of clean diapers." Luan then saw an animal hide hanging off a bush. "I think I might know", Luan said. After a few minutes, Luan came out holding Lily, who was wearing some animal hide as a diaper. "Do you like it?", Luan said, "I call it the fur diaper." The others were impressed. "Now that's what I call using your head", Lana said. Lola walked away, and stepped in something nasty. "Eww!", Lola said, "I stepped in Lana’s poo!" "It wasn't me, I swear", Lana said. The others looked at her. "Okay, maybe it was", Lana said. Lola took off her shoe and looked at it. "My expensive high heels are ruined!", Lola said. "Not exactly", Luan said, "I just found another use for this hide. Luan used the hide to dry off Lola's shoe. "There", Luan said, "that would've been hard to do with a paper towel." They then saw a stream. "Hey guys", Lana said, "let's go swimming!" They jumped in and began playing around in the water. "Wow", Lori said, "I haven't been swimming in a creek for years." They continued splashing, and afterwards, they dried off and went to the fire. "Hey look", Lynn said, "dad packed hot dogs." "Great", Lori said, "we have something for dinner." They roasted the hot dogs over the fire and had them for dinner. "That was good", Lynn said. "Alright everyone", Lori said, "time for dessert." "What is it", Luan asked. "S'mores", Lori said. "I don't believe I've had this s'more you speak of", Lisa said, "what's it like?" "First roast your marshmallows", Lori said, "then I'll tell you." They roasted their marshmallows over the fire. "Okay", Lori said, "you take a graham cracker, put a piece of chocolate on it, then the marshmallow, and squish it all between another graham cracker." Lisa did the steps and ate it. "That's actually pretty good", Lisa said. Afterwards, they went into their tents and went to sleep. "Get some sleep", Lori said, "tomorrow, we're going on a hike." The next morning, the girls were woken up by a car horn." "That wasn't me, was it?", Lana asked. They then saw Vanzilla parked in front of their camp. "What's the van doing here?", Luan asked. "I don't know", Lori said. Lori knocked on the window and Lynn Sr. rolled it down. "Mom, dad", Lori said, "we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." "Lincoln got sick, so we came a day early", Rita said. The other girls were surprised at this. "Is he okay?", Lana asked. "Yes", Lynn Sr. said, "Bobby's at the house taking care of him." "Now come on", Rita said, "let's get you girls home." They got in Vanzilla and Lynn Sr. took notice of Lily's fur diaper. "What's with the roadkill", Lynn Sr. asked. "It's a long story", Leni said. On the way back, the girls talked about their camping trip. "Sorry we didn't get to go hiking", Lori said. "It's okay", Lana said, "I enjoyed it, and not only because I got to poop in the woods." "I'm actually glad to be going home", Leni said, "I'm ready to apologize to Lincoln." "Me too", Lucy said. At the house, the girls got out and went inside, and Lori greeted Bobby. "Thanks for looking after my brother boo boo bear", Lori said. "No problem", Bobby said, "anything for one of my bodacious babe's siblings." Bobby left and the girls approached Lincoln, who was lying on the couch. "Lincoln", Lynn said, "we're sorry about blaming you for our fight." "We were jerks to blame you for what happened", Lori said. Lincoln then smiled. "I forgive you", Lincoln said. "In fact", Lola said, "we'll make it up to you." A few days later, Lincoln had gotten better, and was eating a taco in the delux family pool, while the girls stood next to it dressed as butlers. "Would you care for some more fruit punch, sir", Lisa asked. "Don't mind if I do", Lincoln said. Lincoln took a sip out of a glass of red fruit punch, and Lori turned to the audience. "Well", Lori said, "at least he didn't make us do what we made him do." The girls smiled, knowing that Lincoln was happy. The End Notes * Originally, the focus was going to be Lincoln staying in Vanzilla until his sisters apologized, but I abandoned that concept in favor of the girls going to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds and coming to enjoy it. Category:Episodes